


Vanilla

by Lisa_Telramor



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Ice Cream, Innuendo, M/M, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Telramor/pseuds/Lisa_Telramor
Summary: Kaito, Saguru, and Aoko get ice cream
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 22





	Vanilla

"You're dripping."

"Mm?" Kaito stopped mid lick.

"Your ice cream."

"Oh." He licked the sticky white trail oozing down his finger. "Better?"

"Yes." Hakuba's face looked a bit pink and he was staring at his chocolate ice cream like it was a lifeline.

"What, you don't like vanilla?"

The choked noise in Hakuba's throat told Kaito that the detective's mind was far from the ice cream in his hand. "No, vanilla's fine."

Kaito hid a grin in his ice cream cone. "Ah, but you like things…darker."

"Kuroba!"

"What?" He schooled his face innocent as he glanced at Hakuba's scandalized expression. "I'm talking about ice cream. What are you talking about?"

"…Nothing."

"Hey, I finally got my ice cream!" Aoko said joining them on the bench. "Strawberry!" She looked between the two. "Are you okay Hakuba-kun?"

"Fine."

"You look a bit red—"

"I'm fine. Kuroba and I were discussing ice cream."

"Okay…" She looked puzzled, but willing to let it go. "Well obviously I like strawberry." She laughed. "We're Neapolitan!"

"What?" They stared at her, Kaito's ice cream melting a track down his wrist.

"The three colored ice cream."

"Oh." Hakuba cleared his throat. "Kuroba, you're dripping again."

"Ah," Kaito licked it off.

They stuck to safer topics for a while, but when Aoko ran to throw away her cone wrapper, Kaito leaned toward Hakuba. "So, is watching me eat ice cream that attractive?"

"Attractive? Kuroba, you were molesting your cone." Hakuba's cheeks grew warm again. "And really, vanilla?"

"I like things vanilla." Kaito gave a slow wink, leaving the detective sputtering as he ran off after Aoko.

"Was that a taunt or was he hitting on me?" Hakuba muttered. Next time he'd have to get Kuroba alone when they went out to get ice cream.

**Author's Note:**

> Preserving original AN...  
> AN: For this year's DC/MK kinkmeme. I know, it's not the next chapter of Almost...which needs to be scrapped because it isn't working. Still. For those of my DC/MK watchers, I am trying to do at least one more entry for the kinkmeme... It's het tho, so sorry Yaoi fans.


End file.
